Detrás del arcoiris
by Ersatz but funny
Summary: De cara al Gran Diluvio, Azirafel contempla las responsabilidades y consecuencias del mismo.


_Good Omens pertenece a Neil y Terry, yo sólo juego con los personajes_.

**Prompt** 01: Nephilim

**Palabras**: 720

* * *

**Detrás del arcoiris**

¿Era culpa de los suyos? ¿O en el momento en que habían transgredido las leyes del _Señor _se les consideraba automáticamente del otro bando? Azirafel no estaba muy seguro de dónde se dibujaba la línea, o si había una en realidad; además de la caída, por supuesto. Pero de lo que estaba seguro, era que de los humanos no era la culpa. Al menos, no por completo.

Era culpa de los vigilantes, los dichosos _Grigori. _200 de las mejores huestes celestiales para cuidar, vigilar y guiar a los humanos. ¡Bah! Tal vez al principio, pero ahora estaban muy lejos de su misión original.

No era su departamento, ciertamente no tenía permitido intervenir con ellos, intervenir por ellos o por sus enseñanzas. Él estaba decidido a hacer lo correcto. Aunque lo correcto lo dejó atado de manos.

Azirafel vio con asombro y profunda preocupación las nubes que se acumulaban en el cielo, negras y tenebrosas. Compartiendo los mismos temores e incertidumbres que todas las personas que veían cómo se acercaban los animales y como Noé tomaba registro de las parejas que entraron en el arca, no había espacio para ellos ahí. Pero ellos no podían saber ¿o sí?

Por supuesto que no, la multitud era curiosa del hombre que había construido un gran armatoste de madera y lo llenaba de animales. Era su propia angustia la que estaba reflejando en los demás. Porque así era la humanidad, curiosa más allá de su propio bien.

Curiosa para aprender de los _vigilantes _de la siega, la agricultura, la escritura y las hierbas para curar. Curiosa como para interesarse en la cábala y caer en las tentaciones de esos ángeles…

«¿_Qué? ¡No!_» Los ángeles no crean tentaciones, los demonios lo hacen; los ángeles crean milagros y bendiciones eso hacen. Sobre todo los ángeles no… yacen con las mujeres humanas o con cualquier otra criatura para el caso. No hay necesidad alguna de hacerlo, crear lo _físicamente necesario para la tarea _resultaba un gasto de energía inútil.

«_A menos que realmente quisieran»_.

Las implicaciones de realmente quererlo confundían aún más a Azirafel, porque ¿eso no significaba entonces que se habían enamorado profundamente de esas mujeres? ¿Qué podía tener el Todopoderoso contra el amor si era una de sus principales enseñanzas para la humanidad? Los ángeles eran capaces de percibir el amor, así de imponente era. Claro, la molestia del altísimo podía ser explicada con las consecuencias de estas acciones. Los hijos de estas uniones y su comportamiento fueron sumamente reprobables según había escuchado. Por supuesto no eran todos iguales.

Por ejemplo, aquel joven encantador llamado André, trabajador, gran pescador, su vino era de la más alta calidad. A pesar de no haber dicho el nombre de su progenitor angelical, Azirafel pudo sentir la energía emanando de él. Por su comportamiento podría decir con seguridad que sabía lo que iba a suceder y no parecía conforme con ello. Sería un milagro si sobreviviera a la catástrofe. _«Un verdadero milagro»_.

_—¿Entonces, no te iras? —Azirafel bajó la mirada a su cuenco de vino después de escuchar la respuesta del "hombre" a una cuestión que había surgido en la conversación por "casualidad". _

_—Bueno, no lo sé aún. Pero sé que quizá no sea del todo correcto, ¿sabes? Yo escapó, el gran jefe no nos mata a todos y entonces muchos que te aseguro, porque los conozco, que son inocentes mueren en vano. No sé, no se me hace justo. —Azirafel vio cómo André comenzó a divagar por el vino— O tal vez eso sea lo correcto y que yo escapé sea parte de ese "gran plan" ¿quién sabe?, Este supuesto "libre albedrío" es una mierda, Azirafel. _

_Y aún después de despedirse de Azirafel, continuó bebiendo, enfrascado en reflexiones ebrias. Un buen tipo lleno de incertidumbre. _

Azirafel se cuestionaba una vez más la severidad de de las reprimendas de Dios.

—Oh, hola, Azirafel —dijo una voz a su espalda. Era ese demonio pelirrojo del jardín del edén.

—Crawley.

De ahí, eso era lo que le había hecho dudar, fue culpa de Crawley y nada más. Demonio y sus tentaciones.

.

.

.

—¿Niños? No pueden matar niños —Crawley dijo cuando los vio pasar corriendo. Azirafel asintió con un gesto compungido— Vaya, eso es algo que podrías esperar de mi lado.

Azirafel no pudo más que que darle la razón.

* * *

Azirafel contemplando el bien y el mal siempre es satisfactorio de escribir.

Y que crowley aparezca de la nada cuando empieza a tener dudas tampoco le ayuda mucho.


End file.
